beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
En
(sometimes Lord En) is the spoiled child of the Great Demon Lord and the older brother of Beelzebub and Nico. Appearance En has messy light green hair, a trait shared with his younger brother, Beelzebub. He also has slit, feline eyes, and thick, black eyebrows. His attire consists of a Chinese style shirt, with knee-high boots, and black pants. He sports a black shoulder guard with a long black cloth. En is a boisterous, amoral, mischievous, aggressive, obnoxious, frivolous, pompous, and very temperamental person who usually acts very self-righteous and projects like he is above others. In truth, he is shy, lazy, and constantly avoids confrontation, even with those who are his followers. He is also an even bigger crybaby than Beelzebub, as he cried when he lost a game against his brother when Beelzebub just randomly mashed the buttons. He also has a very childish infatuation over Lamia, the demon nurse working under Dr. Furcas, calling her his wife, which Lamia greatly opposes. In conclusion, he behaves like a spoiled, annoying brat. Plot Prince En was sent to earth by his father, the Demon Lord, on an order to destroy it. He, along with his 3 maids, Satura, Izabella, and Yolda, traveled to Earth. His actual first debut was in Episode 27 at 18:52, he was in the crowd with his maids. Also, he was seen in episode 35 during a match of volleyball. When Oga and Furuichi were trying to remember Baby Beel's full name, Yolda arrives, telling them Beel's full name, and held Beel in her arms after he crawled to her. At first, Oga thought that Yolda, Hilda's sister, was Hilda. Furuichi then refers to Yolda as Hilda, but she appears next to him and says that she isn't Hilda. She discretely touches him which casts a spell that makes him pass out. Yolda then heads toward Oga and attempts to kiss him, but Hilda quickly shoots out and jumps in front of him. Yolda says that they haven't seen each other in a while, both battle ready, but Izabella and Satura come to stop the battle before it begins. Just through the shadows, En arrives and greets Beel. Izabella takes out a book, rips a piece of paper, and summons a large throne from it, for En to sit on. Yolda fans him, and Satura gives him his favorite Melon Drink. He then announces himself as Beel's older brother and begins to say that he only came to introduce himself, after Yolda knocks Aoi unconscious. After this, they move to Furuichi's home and learn of how En was sent to destroy humanity in Beel's place. Oga then scoffs En for this, and Yolda pokes her on the forehead. Izabella tells her to calm down and says that they can kill Oga anytime. En says that his father probably sent them on this request because "they would have fun destroying Earth". En reaches out for Beel in assistance, but Beel instead throws ice cubes at him. Hilda stops Beel from throwing them, but fire starts to burn in the room, showing that this is En's ability. To try to stop En from crying, the maids attempt to cheer him up, but to no avail. Satura suggests that he should play a game, and asks Furuichi if he had any that he could play. Since he did, he asks En if he would like to play with him on his PlayStephanie 2. En chooses to play while wiping his tears away. After Furuichi is finished setting the system up, En is surprised to see the system, as he had only played older systems. When he plays the game, Bio Husband 4, he is amazed by the many buttons on the controller, the lifelike graphics, and the game's fast pace. Baby Beel was very eager to play against En, further proving the idea that there is a sibling rivalry between the two (even though it is a bit one-sided since En isn't even barely jealous of Baby Beel). En almost cried after he lost because his defense moves weren't enough to block Baby Beel's random button-mashing. However, En was so excited about all of the new gaming opportunities that he calmed down by himself. In the end, En postpones his mission to destroy humanity, instead opting to explore the many arcades and game stores that Earth has to offer (some suggested by Furuichi). Later, En and the maids go to an arcade. There, he plays a claw game, with Izabella supplying the tokens and Yolda spectating. As Izabella reaches into her purse to get more tokens, Satura runs up and says that she found something that En might be interested in. From the window, they see a large Ferris wheel, which En gets excited about. Later, they end up in Ishiyama Land. En decided to ride the roller coaster but is later frightened when they were about to ride up and down the coaster. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Powe'''r: As the firstborn son of the Great Demon Lord, and thus the supposed crown prince of the Demon World, En possesses an immense amount of demonic powers and potential. This is seen in the fact that even Behemoth is afraid of upsetting En, as he realizes the damage he'd cause is too colossal even in the human world, where En's powers are restricted. His maids have mentioned that his complete tantrum was able to destroy a part of the Demon World which is much greater than anything seen from Baby Beel's tantrums. '''Pyrokinesis: Unlike his father and younger brother, En possesses power over fire. Similar to Baby Beel, it spontaneously ignites when he throws a tantrum, causing massive property damage. *'Sea of Flames': Back in the demon world, En once had a tantrum so ferocious that the sea boiled for 7 days, and 7 nights and 30 villages were destroyed. Trivia *En made a cameo in episode 27 along with Izabella. *En also made cameos in episode 34, 35, and 36. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Male No data on this character can be found.